As is well known, pressure transducers are utilized in many applications including applications where the transducer has to operate at high temperatures and high pressures.
One application for the use of a pressure transducer is for monitoring processes occurring in plastic injection molding or extrusion. As one can ascertain, these processes are associated with very high temperatures and relatively high pressures. Normally a pressure transducer is placed within an aperture formed in the cavity of a mold. The pressure transducer measures pressure in the closed cavity where the surface of the cavity is curved with respect to the measuring face of the transducer.
If the face of a transducer is flat with respect to its longitudinal axis, when it is inserted into the cavity, it will either protrude into the cavity or leave a gap. This creates a problem in operation and proper positioning of the transducer.
The present invention overcomes this problem by employing a transducer face that has substantially the same curvature as the surface of the cavity into which the transducer is inserted.
While the above noted pressure transducer is applicable for use with mold cavities such as found in injection molding and similar equipment, the concept can also be employed for the measurement of pressures associated with high temperatures in other environments which have curved or arcuate surfaces.